General Tips
Item Usage '0HP heals' If you time it right and tap a healing item (e.g. Medicine, Heal Scroll, Antidote, etc) just before an attack or when the attack animation is still ongoing, it is possible to bring up the "Use/don't use" option which pauses the battle. This means that at that precise moment the hero gets reduced to 0HP, it is possible to heal can resume the battle. This helps make the hero more lasting. #Reduces item usage #Allows a hard-hitting attack to be absorbed, while having the hero bounce back with the healed amount of HP *(Note: This isn't gonna work if they use an attack that prevents you from using spells, freezing you for example) 'Switching equipment using Pako' If you use the pako scroll your item/spell menu will pop up allowing you to select and switch out spells. However, you can also tap to the right or left of the spells to select the weapon that's currently in that slot. For example, if you have a particular weapon in the top left corner of the your weapons menu, you can tap to the right of your top-right spell and you'll switch to that weapon (or unequip yourself if you're already using that weapon) Likewise you can do the same with your armors, although it might be trickier to get a complete set to all be at the right side of your inventory, it's probably more useful for switching shields. 'Morph + Magic Barrier' The Morph scroll normally transforms you into a tree or whatever, allowing you to walk past enemies without fighting them, which isn't normally too useful as you need to level up to fight bosses and such, which normally you can't slip by I'm pretty sure. However if you combine it with the Magic Barrier Scroll it'll reflect the transformation and cause a nearby enemy turn into a tree, or whatever. Which could be useful. I haven't tried this out much, so there's probably something interesting you could do with it, but I don't know, either way it's an interesting trick. Morph Scrolls can be found in Woody areas if I recall correctly. 'Heal + Magic Barrier' With a Magic Barrier up, using a Heal Scroll reflects the heal to the enemy instead. This can be used to damage undead enemies, though only works with Heal Scroll. Fighting Monsters 'Identifying Mimics' Tap on the chest and read it's description: *Fake Platinum Chest - Must be something miraculous inside *Real Gold Chest - Something grrreat is probably inside *Fake Gold Chest - Probably contains something grrreat! *Real Bronze Chest - Something normal is probably inside *Fake Bronze Chest - Contains normal treasure 'Dealing with hard hitting enemies' Get them around corners or behind objects. http://imgur.com/a/4OUNU *Without having the battle fast-forwarded, tap unused items precisely between attacks for a better chance at 0HP healing. *Equip AoE weapons - those which deal damage beyond the the square in front of you, i.e. Spears, Whips, certain skills - and trace a path which puts the enemy in question right at the end to dish out as much damage as possible before the confrontation. *Equip a set that gives you a lot of Speed will also make you dodge most attacks. *Falcon status (from Falcon Scrolls) give additional though temporary Speed and Evade boosts. 'Dealing with Bosses' See: Bosses Using Scrolls 'Magnet' *Can be used to get chests that are in water *Can be used to steal from Aja's shop (in dungeons) 'Ruurarara Scroll' *Only useful when paired with Momoze Scroll or Ice-all Scroll. See Secret Shrine *Can be used to loop back to a certain point in the dungeon, i.e. Golden Pyramid doors (with the exception of the boss floor) 'Momoze Scroll' *Allows access to the middle three columns of tiles regardless of water, thus allowing access to anything in said water. Notable uses: Secret Shrine, Turtle Bath, Garbi Desert 'Ice-all Scroll' *Balances the Blindness status inflicted on the hero, due to decreased enemy evasion rate from the frozen status. *Makes water tile walkable, though must be done before a path is traced. Notable uses: Secret Shrine, Turtle Bath, Garbi Desert This Scroll will also freeze water, but if you want to walk on it, you have to do it at the entrance obviously otherwise you can't draw a path over the ice. 'Dynamite' *Not affected by Magic Barrier spells which can be useful to take down certain enemies, i.e Dark Knights *Powerful AoE which can help do chip damage to bosses from afar, or remove enemies which have a high HP or flee easily. 'Heal Scroll' *Helps with sustainability for some battles which deal 20-24hp damage, i.e. Tatari Tower Station *Deals damage to undead enemies when Magic Barrier is up. Useful for Garbi Desert, Golden Pyramid 'Melonginus Scroll' *Used for speedruns in certain dungeons, notably Secret Shrine, Golden Pyramid 'Blockbuster Scroll' *Essential to get some Perfect Clears for Gold trophies, i.e. Tokugawa Cave, House of Dolls *Substitute for Miracle Pot strategy to deal with certain bosses in some dungeons, i.e. Tokugawa Cave, Mysterious Hard Labor Zone, Ultra Spicy Curry Door Evolving Equipment 'Farming locations for materials' exp'' (Bronze level) Stones:'' *Porkparks (Morning Porkpark, Pignoon Paradise, Pignite Farm) *Yamada Underground (using a magnet on Aja's Shop exp Dragon Fangs: *Legendary Dragonkeep *Road to Demon Lord Castle: 2 exp+ 3* Equipment (levelled up and used as fodder): *Golden Pyramid, through chests and Perfect Clears exp Silver Ores: *Asparaguster visits (between 00:00 - 01:00) exp Gold Ores: *Turtle Bath (dungeon), guaranteed at the end of the Secret Ladies Bath *Porkparks (using the Trick Ball DX skill on Stone Pigs) exp Premium Ores: *only* Porkparks, while using Red Castanet on Stone pigs *It is also possible to get Premium Ores from normal drops or with Miracle Pot. These are not advised however due to the low drop rates and the fact that Miracle Pots are hard to obtain. exp Diamonds: *House of Nanjaro (only once) *Porkparks (using the Trick Ball DX skill on Stone Pigs) exp+ 4* Equipment (levelled up and used as fodder): *Garbi Desert, guaranteed drop from the Bone Dragon mini-boss midway. *Golden Pyramid, through chests and Perfect Clears Duplicate Item Most Legendary forms require a maximum leveled copy of the same weapon for evolution. 'Exp required per level' Level up table can be found here for exact numbers.